Drunk Yuri
by MelissaRM
Summary: Yuri gets drunk at a gathering of the aristocrats. Wolfram takes care of his fiance and gets more insights into his lover's worries and insecurities. Rated M due to sexual situations.


**Just a quick little one-shot slightly inspired from all my time as the DD to all my family/friends. Enjoy!**

Wolfram didn't mind sitting next to his fiancé, though he could have done without the sole responsibility of making his lover behave himself. The 'misbehaving' that Yuri had in mind was entirely sexual. They'd started out as wandering hands and wanting to be held, but quickly became sexual once Wolfram didn't push him away. It was clearly only Wolfram, too, because others close to Yuri had tried to be helpful in making the king behave. Yuri would cuddle up to Conrad and even lean against some others, but he only wanted to have skin-contact with Wolfram.

"I move that we allow him to have juice rather than alcohol." Gunter said as he took a drink of his own cup.

Wolfram paused at the phrasing and asked, "Did someone talk him into drinking?"

"The cooks fixed him a drink that he wouldn't taste too much alcohol. He seemed to like it." Gunter said. Then he frowned and gave Wolfram good eye-contact. "Wolfram, no one forced him to do anything. He knew the drink was alcoholic."

"Kid couldn't handle the alcohol." Waltrana said with a smirk. "Though, it's good to see that your chosen partner isn't unfaithful even when drunk. It shows much about his loyalty." He gestured to the maids and to the rest of the table. "We have many attractive flowers of both genders here tonight, but he only wants your skin under his."

"We've never done anything that'd warrant this much touching and we're surely not going to start tonight." Wolfram seethed. "He's drunk." Though, Yuri clearly didn't agree. When they were alone in their bedroom, Yuri was quick to pounce.

Wolfram quickly found himself on the bed, still mostly clothed with his shirt shoved up. Wolfram's options were limited because Yuri wasn't a soldier. Wolfram wasn't willing to fight for his modesty because he didn't want to hurt Yuri, so he helped get the shirts off so that the clothes wouldn't be damaged. Yuri clearly got the wrong idea because he smiled happily and tore his own shirt and jacket off, then pressed his bare chest against Wolfram's.

Wolfram was surprised when Yuri seemed satisfied with just the skin-contact. It wasn't much more than the few times they bathed together with just the two of them. Yuri would be blushing through most of it, but it'd be his idea to just sit there in the water and hold each other. Wolfram had also woken a few times during the night when Yuri had bad dreams, them calmed himself by just petting Wolfram's hair. None of those times were much more intimate beyond the added kissing and the fact that Yuri had started misbehaving in clear view of everyone.

Soon after Wolfram concluded that he didn't have to worry about being the adult in the room, Yuri asked, "Can we?"

Wolfram glanced down, seeing Yuri's eyes were still unfocused. He was still too drunk to consent to anything. "What do you want, Yuri?" Wolfram asked, tone soft.

Yuri frowned as if the question was too complicated. He looked like a young child struggling to use his words. Yuri gave up after a few moments, letting his head drop to his ear above Wolfram's heart. Soon after, his hand started to slowly inch down Wolfram's torso to the fastenings of his pants. Wolfram kept his hands to himself, letting Yuri do his awful attempt at being sneaky. The wait was almost torture, but Yuri didn't stop until his hand was wrapped around his target.

Yuri glanced up at Wolfram, eyes seeking approval. A drunk virgin was still a virgin, after all. The approval-seeking eyes made Wolfram wonder if Yuri had even pleasured himself. After all, they were both males. They had the same anatomy.

"Is that what you want, Yuri?" Wolfram asked.

Yuri nodded. He started to stroke the shaft, then leaned forward to kiss at Wolfram's face, neck, and chest. When Wolfram's reactions made it clear that his nipples were sensitive, Yuri concentrated there. Once Yuri started on Wolfram's nipples, things didn't last much longer. Wolfram had to bite his tongue hard to keep from shouting with his orgasm, then had to fight to remember how to breathe. By the time Wolfram remembered how to breathe, he realized that he was aware of Yuri's pleasure in a way that wasn't at all normal. Yuri was still warm and fuzzy from the alcohol, but he was also satisfied at what he'd accomplished. He was still worried that Wolfram was impatient with their relationship not advancing, though, and he was scared of-

Wolfram surged up, wanting to quash those worries. Yuri had already fallen asleep, though, and was still far too drunk for that conversation.

"Shouldn't you be the one passing out after an orgasm?" Gunter said.

Wolfram jumped out of his skin and struggled to cover Yuri as if his own penis wasn't hanging limp outside his pants. Wolfram then glared and seethed, "How long have you been there?"

Gunter shrugged. "Don't get too upset. I do not want to find out what'll happen if Majesty wakes drunk and thinks I'm a threat." He waved a hand in the air. "I'm merely here to ensure things didn't advance without… certain supplies." The context said clearly what the basket near him contained.

Wolfram stalked up to the aid and snarled, "He's too drunk to consent to anything, Gunter. Just how drunk are you that you'd allow-"

Gunter slipped a jar of something into a compartment hidden in the headboard, unlikely to be found by maids to start rumors. "I do not know if I'd have stopped it or not. I know Majesty has spoken to Conrad a few times. Relationships on Earth are far quicker to become sexual. There are methods there so that a pregnancy is not a worry."

"If I had been the one acting inappropriately, would you have stepped in?" Wolfram demanded.

Gunter sighed. "Wolfram, he loves you. He's just scared. He's a virgin." Then he rolled his eyes and added, "Yes, Wolfram, I'd have stopped things if you were about to harm our king in any way."

Wolfram nodded, satisfied, and only then thought to fix his own clothing. Well, he started to. Then he saw the mess he'd made of himself. He whipped off what he could, switched into clean night-clothes, and went to see if Yuri was messy as well. As soon as Wolfram touched him, Yuri moved while mostly-asleep and made certain to share the mess that was there. Yuri stopped moving and went back to sleep once he had his right ear against Wolfram's chest where the heartbeat would be loudest. It just so happened that part of the 'mess' was to the king's right cheek.

Gunter came over and was helpful, careful to use just enough magic to calm the drunk king as they cleaned and changed him. Once they were clean on the bed and Yuri was resting peacefully, though, Gunter didn't leave. He stayed sitting beside the bed, soft eyes on Yuri as if he'd also seen into the king's mind.

"I do not think he's had enough alcohol to wake with a hangover." Gunter said. He carefully slipped his hand out of Yuri's grip, easing up. He blew out the candles before walking away, leaving them alone.

Yuri woke once the door closed, startling a little at the sound. Wolfram took that opportunity to get comfortable under the bed, knowing he'd be the pillow tonight. Yuri was asleep first, but he was a silent sleeper. Wolfram knew he snored, but he knew that Yuri didn't mind it. Yuri loved him, he was just too shy to act on it.

**This started as a one-shot, but I might add on another chapter where Yuri wakes up. Maybe he thinks more was done than what happened, and Wolfram has to address the fact that he doesn't mind the fact that they're not having sex yet. What do you think?**


End file.
